Hello
by Lament for Requiem
Summary: Hello. My name is Lyra. Or atlease it was Lyra. Ok peoples! Moved from my other name, changed up a bit and reposted under this name. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R!


Disclaimer: I own Lyra, Nicole, Fred, the prisoner kid, the two guards, Lena and comp, and  
basically everything in this story that does not belong to the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't  
own YYH.  
  
- -  
  
Hello.  
  
Let me introduce myself.  
  
My name is Lyra, or at least it was Lyra (lie-ra). Now my name is Nicole, but my buss driver  
calls me Nikki and Nick and Nickles (she's the only one who's allowed to do that). I am 16 years  
old and I was born on December 5th, 1987. Actually, I'm over five  
thousand years old and still born on that same day (who would have thought that was possible).  
Well, at least my spirit is over five thousand years old. My old body should be dust by now.  
  
What do I mean by 'old body'? Simple. It means that sixteen (or seventeen) years ago I was killed  
while my spirit escaped into the human world and into the unborn body of a child inside my  
human mother. Isn't that the kookiest?  
  
Yea, yea, I know what you're thinking. 'What a copy cat! How dare that bitch take after Youko  
Kurama! Let's go kick her ass!' huh. Well, listen up and listen good, I had no clue Youko Kurama  
was getting killed around the same time I was and was also planning on escaping from the Makai  
and taking over a body. I mean we were on completely different sides of the world at the time  
and robbing (or breaking out of jail in my case) completely different people, too! Sheesh! (By the  
way, I wasn't too happy when I found out he stole my colors in his human form. I was the only  
green eyed red headed demon in the Makai known to exist! But now I'm not! I liked being one of  
a kind! But noooo...)  
  
Maybe I should tell you a little bit about my life in the Makai first before anything else.  
  
First of all, I was born in Ireland. That's right folks! I wasn't born in the demon world! I was born  
in Ireland in the time when demons and humans roamed the earth together! Woo!  
  
I was the eldest in a litter of six kittens, but I was the second most powerful. Lena was the  
strongest in that area. But I was (and still am) a hell of a lot cleverer than she was (or ever will be  
on that matter), so I knew I was being jacked off. Yea that's right, oh my sire and dam. I knew  
your minds, I knew about your plan to jip me off and give my birthright to that half wit, two  
timing, whoring, and flea bitten dog you called my better. I mean, just because she was a pretty  
gold color and much more powerful doesn't mean anything!  
  
Let my describe my lovely sister dearest for you. I'll describe her humanoid form first: long  
golden hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin (when I say pale think snow pale), and a sinuous figure  
that caught many an eye. Her cat demon form is much easier to describe. She had golden fur,  
blue eyes, and nine tails. She looked like a proper future cat demon queen should.  
  
In demon cat culture when you reach nine tails and one of three colors you are considered  
royalty; when you are one of the colors gold, silver, and scarlet (the three most powerful colors  
you can get (apart from white but you only get that color when you are immortal)) you are pretty  
well off in the world. So you can imagine my parent's joy when they found out that the future  
queen was their second oldest daughter. Oh rapture for them! Oh fucked up for the rest of us  
kittens.  
  
So, to make a long story short, they up and kicked my ass out of family by the time I could carry  
a dagger (which was around two and a half) because I kept beating up on my sister. I had good  
reason to beat up on her you know. She was snotty, bratty, treated me like a piece of shit, bullied  
the rest of the kids around, and worst of all, she was rude, mean, obnoxious, and bitchy and she  
hit my grandmother! My grandmother was current Regis (queen (our clan, and most, was ruled  
by matriarchy. Kings were nothing more than for show)) and I was quite fond of her as she was  
fond of me. She was the only, and I stress only living being that did not treat me like dirt, wrinkle  
their nose when I came in, or laugh their ugly mugs off when Lena and her gang of human and  
demon cretins alike stabbed me with a poisoned dagger and left me to die in the middle of a  
forest full of human hunters!  
  
She took me in and took care of me the first time my mother tried to get rid of me and taught me  
all about what she did, how she ruled, and how to defend my self at a young age. Now that I  
think back to it, she was actually grooming me to be her replacement someday. But then she  
disappeared when I was two and a half and they kicked me out the moment she was gone.  
Sometimes I still wonder weather she's alive or not. I doubt it, but there's always an extremely  
small chance. Demons live for a long time you know.  
  
Anyways, after I got kicked out I was caught in a tree by a band of thieves and I lived with them  
for a while. I had one friend in that band of thieves and it was a little chimera with black hair and  
violet eyes. His name was Koronue (later we found out that he was stolen from his family in  
Greece, but by the time we found them they were all dead). He was about three years older than I  
was at the time so we got along great for being the only two kids there. He helped me fit in and I  
well... I couldn't help him any at first but later on I could. While the thieves were off robbing the  
nights away and sleeping the days off – we'd practice with their weapons and spar with each  
other. Other times we would go off into the towns and cities and do a little scamming of our own.  
Little known fact: Koronue was a damn good flute player. While he played I danced and people  
would fork over the money and food. Some times we'd pickpocket and commit other petty  
crimes.  
  
I remember first time I killed a person. We were cornered by some bullies that were huge, or at  
least they were to a six year old little girl, and the big Kahuna (chief thief mates) was watching (I  
have my beliefs he set them on us). Well, Koronue took on the biggest one and got the shit beat  
out of himself while I took on the rest. Anyways, the big ugly gave Koronue a blow that sent him  
careening into a wall and knocked him out. I happened to see this and in my rage I ran over and  
ripped his throat out. The others were so shocked at this that they ran off like chickens. I was too  
concerned with helping my bat friend (who made a nice hole in the wall by the way) to notice  
what I did. And that was my first killing.  
  
I'm going to skip a lot from now on. The next hundred years or so we traveled along with the  
thieves and learned their tricks. We went to Egypt, India, hitched a ride to the America's... let's  
just say we went a lot of places. Though, I liked Egypt the best. We made our way to Japan and  
that's were Koronue got off. Rather, he got caught and they had to drag me away from him. Later  
on I snuck away and broke him out of jail. Then I found out he didn't want to leave Japan... well  
that was all fine and dandy with me (NOT!), but he seemed to sense my unhappiness and told me  
not to worry and that we'll see each other again someday. I, about to loose my only friend again  
for the second time in over a hundred years, didn't say anything but stare at him like he was an  
idiot. I did, however, give him a ruby pendant I was rather fond of. I wonder if he still has it...  
  
For the next thousand years or so I stayed with that same band of thieves (as the only female I'll  
have you know. All that testosterone got annoying after awhile) and made quite a name for  
myself. I was 'The Blood Assassin', 'The Ruby Spy' (curtsey of my scarlet red hair), and, my  
personnel favorite, 'The Scarlet Thief'. Being the only red headed demon in the world had its  
advantages to nick names. To my associates I was known as 'Catwoman'. I can thank Koronue  
for that name since he thought of it (but then again I called him 'Batman' so it was fair). I could  
go on with nick names but I think I'll stop. But there is this one I have to tell you about. I spent  
some more time in Egypt for a while (a while being a thousands years) posing as their cat  
goddess and they all called me 'The Lady' or 'Goddess'. God I loved the Egyptians. Great cat  
people they were.  
  
So that about sums up the first two thousand years of my life.  
  
Then the barrier between the worlds was set up. That was great fun (note the sarcasm). Humans  
started to hunt more and more demons and demons reacted by blowing them all to hell. So  
Emperor Enma set up a barrier between the worlds and demons got sent to the Makai forever (or  
so they think). Some of us learned that we could slip through if we tried hard enough. Other  
select few, like me, knew techniques that could transport us instantly to the human world (or  
anyplace for that matter) and could rip portals open for others.  
  
Well, I left my little group of thieves and did my own thing. If anything, my exploits over the  
next couple thousand years made me almost as famous as Youko Kurama and Koronue. That's  
right; I had heard that he and the kitsune had become the best. I wonder if they ever heard of me.  
I can't tell you how much I wanted to talk to him during those times. And do you have any idea  
how cool it is to be known by some one more famous than yourself?  
  
Did you notice that all this time I was telling you about my life that I never told you what I  
looked like? Isn't that odd? I probably should. Well, you probably guessed from earlier  
comments that I have scarlet hair and green eyes. I also had brown colored skin with exotic tints  
of gold around my neck, eyes (kinda like the Egyptians had the two lines going from theirs), and  
basically everywhere. I suppose your wondering why my  
family treated me like dirt if I was such a pretty child. It's because I didn't look and act like I was  
supposed to. I was too different from what they were used to. Continuing on with the description;  
I was just less than six foot tall (about five ft ten or eleven) and I wasn't as busty as a female  
demon should be if you know what I mean. This was okay with me because I wasn't really  
looking and I had my own ways of seducing those of the male sex. I was also pretty thin. Not  
thin  
like anorexic thin, but thin like athletic/muscular thin. My cat form had three tails, green  
eyes, and scarlet fur. As you can tell I had to work to get more tails.  
  
So I did. I found some one to put spirit cuffs on me and the only thing I did was train from then  
on. I didn't take those cuffs off until the time I died years.  
  
I suppose you want to learn what happened when I took them off, ne?  
  
The story goes like this... I was injured escaping a burglary and unbeknownst to myself I was  
being tracked by some psycho hunter. He caught me; I was tried in court and sent to jail. (I bet  
I'm the only cat demon in the world that lived a life like mine (most are respectable and only care  
about becoming royalty)) I spent some time there harassing the guards, starting brawls, and  
having a general all around good time for being stuck in jail. It was kind of like a vacation with  
really bad bed and bath. Oh, and the food sucked. Why was I having such a good time? Because I  
knew that I could break out anytime I wanted to. I still had spirit cuffs hidden away under their  
bandages that no one knew about. Finally I got bored with jail life. I'm gunna recount how I got  
out...  
  
-  
  
"I am so bored!" I growled. I jumped off my bed and walked over to the bared door. "Hey  
Guards! What's new?" they ignored my attempt at a pointless conversation.  
  
"You who! Anyone alive over there?" still ignored me.  
  
"Hey! Pea brains! I'm trying to talk to you dumb ogres!" I threw a rock at one of their heads. A  
hit! "Score: dumb ogres zero, Kitty, one!" I shouted and pumped my fist in the air. The ogre I  
had hit was on the ground rubbing his head, but he didn't retaliate.  
  
"You know you guys are no fun anymore." I pouted. "When I first came here I really thought you  
were great sports. Now you're just a bunch of stick in the muds."  
  
"Lost all it's shine hasn't it?" my neighbor asked me. I looked at him. It was a crow demon by the  
name of Fred (yes his name was Fred.) He had been there for the past millennia and still hadn't  
broken out yet. He claimed it was because the place was warded to keep even the strongest stuck  
there forever.  
  
"You know... all your optimism is going to get you killed." He pointed out from his place on his  
bunk.  
  
"And your will to live has turned you into a mindless, rock chipping zombie." I shot back. I was  
offended. Stupid old crow trying to tell me my future, ha! I'd show him.  
  
I turned my attention back to the ogres.  
  
"I'm gunna let you two numbskulls in on a little secret." I said. Seeing that I didn't have their  
attention I plunged on anyways. "Someday, someone's going to bust out of here and waltz out the  
front door with your heads on a platter." They still weren't listening. "But first, they're going to  
bust all the others out, blow the damn place up and then blast the local bounty hunter into  
oblivion." I could tell that if I didn't have their attention I had the other prisoner's attention. I  
continued on lightly. "Then that person's going to go up and scare the living shit out of Koenma."  
I grinned evilly. I had their attention now (the other prisoners roared with agreement and  
laughter).  
  
"You shall not harm Lord Koenma!" he cried. "No one shall ever break out of here!"  
  
"You're absolutely right. No one wants to hurt the toddler; he's just not worth it. Isn't that right!"  
I yelled. I grinned impishly at all the racket the other prisoners were making. Lifting the spirits of  
others has always been a very enjoyable experience for me.  
  
Needless to say they doubled the guard that night and tripled the rounds. But that didn't matter to  
me. I was breaking out and no ogre or bounty hunter was going to stop me.  
  
(That night)  
  
"Psst! You still awake Kitty?" Fred called to me from the next cell over.  
  
"What do you want lady buck?" rolled over and faced him in the dark. The cool thing about all  
the dark was that if your nocturnal your eyes glow (like mine).  
  
"I was thinking about what you said earlier... you really think it's possible?"  
  
"What's possible?"  
  
"To break out!" he hissed. There was a note of hope in his voice. "What I wouldn't give to see the  
outside again."  
  
"Anything is possible, Fred." I said with a yawn. "Except for slamming a rotating door; now  
that's just not possible no matter how you do it. Now get some sleep." I rolled over and went to  
sleep. Dimly I heard him roll over and fall asleep.  
  
(Later)  
  
I sat up in my bed. The watch had just left and it was time to make my move. Sitting Indian style  
on my bed I began to undo the bindings on my wrists. First one glowing gold cuff appeared, and  
then the next... not long after all four cuffs I was wearing were in full view. I could hear rustles  
of others and their whisperings about the glow coming from my cell.  
  
"Kitty...?" I heard Fred say. I ignored him for the moment. Standing up I stood in the middle of  
my cell and whispered the safety word.  
  
I felt the bonds break from me and immense power course through me. My energy  
soared though the ceiling and surrounding area taking the shape of a large Egyptian sand cat. It  
gave a fierce cry and came back to me and surrounded me in an ice blue and jade green aurora. I  
could feel hundreds of eyes on me.  
  
"I never liked cages..." I said and created and energy ball in the palm of my hand and threw it at  
the door of my cell. The wards on it instantly vaporized and the door blew off. I stepped out into  
hallway and looked around. I was still glowing.  
  
"Maybe next time they'll pay closer attention to me." I smirked and looked over at Fred who was  
gapping at me. "Really, you think they couldn't make it any easier for me?" I blew his cell door  
off.  
  
I continued to make snide comments about the jailers while I released all the prisoners. Then,  
after every one was gone from that area, I stood back and made another energy bomb in my hand  
till it was about the size of Koenma's hat and then I chucked it in the middle of the cells and  
watched it vaporize everything with in the vicinity. You have no idea how much fun that was.  
  
I felt someone approach from behind. It was a younger kid with a huge crooked grin on his face  
and a few scales covering his elbows. He was carrying a silver platter (I have no idea where they  
found that) and on it were the heads of the guards I was harassing earlier. He presented it to me.  
  
"Our, me 'n the other prisoners I mean, thanks to you for breaking us outer this place, yer  
Lady'o." he said. I have never felt more honored in my life than that moment right there.  
  
I hope you can guess what I did next. I waltzed right out that front door in the midst of all the  
cheering of the prisoners that stuck around to wreck some havoc. I bowed, I waved, and I blew  
kisses to the guards that were running around like headless chickens.  
  
"Those of you that stuck around." I yelled. "I suggest you leave now before you get blown up  
along with the rest of the place." Then I turned, tossed the heads and platter back into the  
building, then jumped into the air.  
  
The amazing thing about spirit cuffs is that you have to use both muscle and spirit energy twenty  
four seven. That means for the thousands of years I was training with them on I was building up  
some great muscular strength. So when I jumped into the air it took me a long way up.  
  
Anyways, on my way up I was creating the largest energy bomb I could muster that could make  
a nuke look like a cherry bomb.  
  
"Look out below!" I yelled and shot off the ball. It was a rather pretty ball now that I remember.  
It was ice blue and all around it jade green lightning crackled.  
  
After that sucker hit, let's just say, they'd be remodeling for millennia to come. There was a crater  
the size of Atlantis and I was overjoyed to learn that it was heard all through out the Makai.  
  
Still in the air; I teleported to Koenma's palace. I had every intention of scaring the living  
daylights out of the little shit.  
  
It didn't take me long to locate the little blighter in the midst of all the chaos. He was sitting at his  
desk crying to himself that he was going to get a spanking for sure and wearing light blue  
pajama's with green and purple dancing ogre's.  
  
It only took him about five minutes to realize that I was standing right behind him laughing my  
ass off.  
  
"Ahh!" he jumped and pointed a chubby finger at me. "Ahh!"  
  
"Ahh?" I asked. "Come on Koenma! I know you know how to great a person better than that!" I  
picked him up by the scruff of his neck and held him up. "You know for a toddler you really  
screwed up big this time." That got to him.  
  
"Let me go! You'll gain nothing by killing me!" he squirmed in my grasp. Okay maybe it didn't  
get to him. Rulers are so self-centered – but then again so am I.  
  
"Aw, come off it kid. I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to talk." I waved a clawed hand.  
  
"To talk?" he calmed down some.  
  
"Yea," I said slowly "To talk. I only kill when it's necessary and right now it would only get me  
in a deep pile of lovely green diaper poo, not something I want right now."  
  
"Then what do you want?" he asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Like I said before I only want to talk. If I put you down you wont do anything stupid will you?"  
I asked. "You're not the lightest kid in the spirit world you know." He nodded and I put him  
down on the floor. He brushed himself off and sat Indian style on the floor. I sat down in front of  
him.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" he asked me. For being a toddler, you had to admit he had  
grace.  
  
"I want to talk about your newly exploded jail." I said easily. "It wasn't very much of a challenge  
and the room service sucked." He jumped up, pointed his hand at me and yelled "You came here  
only to talk to me about jail?!" I glared at him and he sat back down much more calmly.  
  
"Yes I did." I said. "It was almost no challenge at all breaking myself and all the other prisoners  
out of jail." I crossed my arms and glared at him while he gaped at me.  
  
"All?" he squeaked. I looked thoughtful and tapped my chin.  
  
"Well, all the ones that were located near me. I have no clue who the others broke out."  
  
"Are you here to rub it all in or do you actually have a point in mind for this conversation?" he  
asked me wearily.  
  
"I do!" I said cheerfully. "I came here to ask you to make the jail tougher. Not tougher as in  
punishment tougher, but tougher as in more, smarter guards and better wards. You might try and  
get some limiters for the more powerful ones and make the watches closer together."  
  
"Noted." He said then looked at me curiously. "By the way, how did you get in here?"  
  
"Ahh." I winked at him. "Trade secrets; if I told you then I'd have to kill you for real." I looked  
around the room. "You might want to make this room better fortified also. I have to go... you can  
call your guards now if you want." I stood up, picked him up again and set him on his desk.  
  
"Bu- What-" he gaped at me again. "It sounds like you want me to call the guards!"  
  
"That's because I do want you to call the guards, silly!" I grinned at him. "There's no fun in life if  
there isn't a little danger to it!" I waved a hand at his desk. "Now push the little red button under  
your desk and call your guards before I do it." Koenma pushed the little red button.  
  
"Guards!" he yelled. "There's an escaped prisoner leaving my office! A female cat demon! Red  
fur, green eyes and clothes! Get here NOW!" he barked into the intercom then glanced at me.  
"Happy?" I nodded at him and opened the door a crack and peaked out into the hallway. Already  
there were guards racing here.  
  
"See you later Koenma!" I made a move to leave and then turned back to him. "Nice pajama's by  
the way!" and I left.  
  
-  
  
I made it out of the castle with barely breaking a sweat. I had a little trouble with bounty hunter  
who could see through my illusions. He shot me with a poisonous dart and I blasted him into  
oblivion.  
  
Of course, I made it into the Makai before the poison truly started to have its affects. I found an  
empty den and holed up in it and died.  
  
It's sad really. Great demon thief killed of by some unknown poisonous substance. It makes me  
laugh with spite I tell ya.  
  
Well, anyways, my body died, my spirit made its way into the  
human world and into the unborn body of Nicole O'Neill, adopted daughter to Jan and Frank  
Hime, beloved granddaughter to Jasmine O'Neill (my biological grandmother).  
  
So that's my demon life in a nutshell.  
  
Pretty nuts no da?  
  
Heh, that's what I thought, too.  
  
-  
  
A'righty then. Last you people saw this one it was under a different name. I moved it from that  
one to this one and changed it up a bit.. Yes that's right... I have two names.  
BWAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!  
  
Is that allowed?  
  
I hope so. Because you're aren't really doing anything wronge when you do...  
  
Ah well...  
  
REVIEW DAMMIT!  
  
Please? Pwetty please? I know you want to! LOL  
  
Now press the pretty purple button!  
  
-  
Requiem  
-  
  



End file.
